An Unforgettable New Year's Kiss
by Hecadin
Summary: Nazz's annual New Year's Eve party. Truth or Dare. And some mean words. Let's see how the night plays out. HOMOPHOBIA WARNING.
1. Part 1

EENE is owned by Danny Antonucci/Cartoon Network.

The story is for Princess Devy and her birthday. Happy Birthday!

Tonight was Nazz's epic annual New Year's Eve party and the whole cul-de-sac was invited as usual. Everyone knew this was going to be the last of the parties for a while, as Nazz was going to be going to university in California, so it was going to be big. This party would just so happen to be the first one Eddward Vincent would be going to, as he tended to stay by himself more often as boisterous parties were not his cup of tea. But he decided to go for Nazz this one time because let's face it; he still harbored a small crush for her. It had just been over a couple years ago that he had come out to the other Eds as bisexual. It didn't bother them as much as he thought it would; so he figured that he would spend this evening informing the rest of his friends. Edd wasn't sure how they would react, but knew his best friends would be there to support him.

Eddward decided to dress in a pair of slim black skinny jeans, a large green sweater, and his signature black striped beanie. The attire looked clean enough for the party, but casual enough for friends. As he straightened his beanie, he could hear Eddy knocking on his door.

"I'm coming Eddy, give me a moment please." The knocking picked up speed and strength, sounding more like a hammer on wood. With a huff Edd hurried down the stairs and slipped his shoes on and opened the door, but not to Ed and Eddy, but to Kevin Barr. The handsome young man from across the street had his hand raised to beat the door again.

"W-w-why hello Kevin! What brings you here? Surely everything is okay?"

Kevin looked at the dork in front of him; hardly registering what he was saying.

"What? Oh yeah, everything's fine man. Eddy wanted me to come over and escort you to the party. I'm not sure why, but oh well." Eddward blushed at Kevin's words. Eddy knew that his friend had a crush on Kevin and teased him relentlessly for it.

"I am grateful for your assistance Kevin. Shall we be on our way?"

Kevin offered his arm to the shorter boy and Edd hooked his arm through and off they went to Nazz's. They arrived to their destination and could already hear the music from the end of the driveway.

"Are Nazz's parties always this loud?" Edd asked his companion.

"Yeah, usually. No one has complained about it yet."

Edd scrunched his nose and tongued the gap in his teeth.

"You gonna be alright Sockhead?"

Edd nodded, blushing again from the old nickname. "I'm just not used to these situations. I'm sure I'll be okay."

The friends arrived to the door and Edd braced himself for the roar that was about to consume him. Kevin opened it and the night's revelries were just starting. They walked in on Ed and Rolf racing on who could finish their beer bong first. Sarah and Jimmy were all nestled in a corner, cuddling, and each had a beer; as Nazz was not going to let them drink the harder alcohols the rest of them would be drinking. Eddy was chatting with Nazz, his frivolous hand motions indicating that he was attempting to woo the hostess. Johnny had moved overseas to his grandparents in the United Kingdom; his parents believing that the cul-de-sac was negatively affecting his growth.

Edd took a couple of deep breaths to calm and gather himself as Nazz could be seen waving them in.

"Hey guys! Took you two long enough!" Nazz shouted. She gave them each a small plastic cup. "Drink up boys! It's gonna be a long night!"

Edd cringed as the alcohol burned his throat and he started coughing. Nazz cackled as Kevin slapped him on the back, attempting to hold in his laughter.

"You alright there D? I take it you're not a drinker?"

"My parents allow me to drink a glass of wine every once in a while." Edd croaked. "Nothing really hard like this though. Please tell me you have something that's easier to swallow?"

Nazz had to think for a second. "Yeah, I have some Cruzan rum. It's blueberry-lemonade and tastes delicious mixed with mango juice. I'll go make a you some." Nazz then sashayed away to the kitchen to make the poor boy something to drink.

Edd turned to Eddy and whispered in his ear, "Do we know how I'll be letting everyone know?"

"Yeah Double D. We're gonna play a Truth or Dare and when it's my turn I'll have you answer a truth about being bisexual or whatever and it'll be done. Piece of cake."

"I hope so Eddy. I surely hope so."

A couple hours, bottles of rum, and bottles of whiskey; everyone was ready to play Truth or Dare. Nazz went first as she was hostess. She dared Rolf to smell one of Ed's feet… which led to Rolf vomiting into a trash can. And thus it continued from there for a few rounds until it was Eddy's turn to pick. Everyone expected him to pick Kevin, as the redhead had dared him to chug a beer out of a shoe, but instead he picked Edd. All eyes turned to the beanie clad figure.

"Truth or dare Double D?"

"I choose truth." Everyone groaned a little as that is all he had chosen.

"Alright Sockhead. Is it true that you are bi?" Everyone chuckled at this, but went silent when Edd answered with a quiet "Yes". No one could believe it. Eddward Vincent was bi. Edd was about to breath a sigh of relief when Sarah, the rotten bitch, decided to speak up.

"So you're a fucking queer? Wonderful. Now there goes the neighborhood, he's just going to pollute the air with is unholy breath. I hope you know God will punish you for your sins you fucking faggot."

Tears started streaming down Eddward's face as the words stabbed him in the heart.

"Come on now Sarah that wasn't neces-" Nazz was interrupted as Edd suddenly stood up and fled out the front door into the night. The group fell silent.

"Sarah," Johnny's small voice started, growing in volume. "I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU. THAT WAS COMPLETELY MEAN AND UNNECESSARY. THIS PARTY WAS GOING GREAT UNTIL YOU HAD TO BIBLE BEAT. EDDWARD DID NOTHING TO DESERVE YOUR HATRED. I HAVE SAT BY FOR TOO LONG LISTENING TO YOU DISREGARD PEOPLE'S LIVES. I'M DONE WITH YOU AND YOUR HIPPOCRITIC WAYS. GOODBYE!" And with that, Jimmy left; leaving behind a crying Sarah.

During Jimmy's tirade, no one noticed the redhead slip out after Edd, carrying his shoes.


	2. Part 2

EENE is owned by Danny Antonucci/Cartoon Network.

The story is for Princess Devy and her birthday. Happy Birthday!

Edd ran straight home, the cold winter air burning his lungs and cheeks. He couldn't believe that Sarah was so hateful. So mean. So cold hearted. Edd expected that reaction out of Rolf or Kevin, not the small girl. He arrived home out of breath and quickly opened the door and slammed it; forgetting to lock it. Taking the stairs two at a time, he burst into his room and collapsed onto his bed; sobs racking his body. The young teen didn't hear the knocks on the door or the creak on the steps or the door to his room open. He gasped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Rolling over, he looked up into the emerald eyes above him. Edd quickly sat up and wiped away his tears.

"K-Kevin what are you doing here? Do you too wish to berate me?" He spat with venom. Kevin recoiled slightly from the hostility, but resumed his position when he saw the sadness in the cyan eyes in front of him.

"No Double D. I actually brought your shoes because you left them. But obviously you need some one here. Someone who can understand. Edd gave the jock a questioning look. Kevin sighed, voice quavering, and said, "D, I'm gay. Nazz has been nice enough to help me cover. Pretending to date and whatnot. But the truth is I like men."

Edd's mouth was hanging open. _This boy in front of me is gay? No fucking way._ Kevin took his hand in his. "Edd, I haven't been able to keep you out of my mind. For years now I've wanted to be with you, but I never knew how you felt." Cyan eyes met emerald as the pair tentatively kissed and fireworks could be heard outside. Kevin pulled the smaller boy into his lap, and continued to kiss him; his hand working its way through Edd's hair. Their kissing became more intense as the flames of passion grew.

Edd started to grind himself into Kevin's groin, feeling the jock harden beneath him.

"Kevin. Before we go any further, how far do you wish to go? I don't want either of us taking advantage of each other."

Kevin looked into those blue eyes, their beauty captivating.

"I want to go all the way, if that's what you want?"

Edd nodded in agreement as they started kissing again, their tongues fighting for dominance. As Edd rolled his hips into Kevin, Kevin smacked his ass; which elicited a small moan from the smaller boy.

"Oh goodness Kevin. As much as you have been touching my ass, you don't get to taste the sweet fruit." Kevin's confused glance gave Edd confidence. "I usually top with men. I don't want my cherry popped until I know it's the right guy." Kevin nodded in understanding.

"I guess that works out for me then?" Kevin's lust infused voice cooed. "I hoped you would be the one to fuck me." Clothes started to come off quickly for the two. Soon they were intwined with each other, feeling each others bodies hungrily. Edd grabbed Kevin's member and started to stroke it a bit. It was warm in his hand, it had a decent girth to it and average length. Edd's was slimmer, but longer, and was uncut. They rubbed each other, their moans echoing in the smaller boy's meticulously clean room. Soon Edd had Kevin on his hands and knees, moaning as Edd rimmed the jock's well trimmed hole.

"Oh God Edd, that feels amazing. Please, I think I'm ready."

Edd looked at the beautiful adonis below him. "Are you sure? Because we can stop anytime."

Kevin growled. "I want you in me. I've wanted it for a very long time. I'm ready to make love with you." With that, Edd knew they were ready. Getting up and going to his nightstand, he pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom. Opening the bottle, he poured some onto Kevin's bare ass and let it run down a bit. He then put some onto his finger and slowly started to prod at Kevin's hole.

Kevin moaned as bit by bit, Edd's finger gradually entered him. He started to relax a bit as Edd started to draw small circles on his back with his other hand. Once he was ready, Edd started to move his finger in and out of Kevin; making sure to take his time. Kevin assured him that he was ready for another finger. Edd added another finger and repeated the process.

Kevin felt like he was in heaven then suddenly a sharp stab of pleasure washed over him as Edd found his prostate. A high pitched moan escaped from Kevin's mouth, a sound he has never made before. Edd giggled a bit upon hearing the noise, and once again pressed the ginger's prostate. The noise turned the raven haired teen on even more. He was ready to penetrate Kevin.

He opened the wrapping and rolled the condom onto his member, and aligned himself to the ginger's hole.

"Are you ready _ma citrouille?_ " The redhead nodded, he was ready. Slowly Edd started to push himself into Kevin. Thankfully he stretched him out first. Edd's breath started coming quicker as Kevin's warmth engulf his length. Every fiber of his being kept him from cumming right there.

Once Kevin had time to adjust, Edd started to slowly rock. Kevin's moans reverberated deep within his chest as he felt his longtime crush going in and out. Kevin knew he wouldn't last long.

"Edd, I'm so close. If you keep this up, I'm going to blow my load quickly." Edd picked up his pace a bit, the warmth feeling amazing.

"Kev-Kevin I'm about to-" and a moan escaped from Edd's lips as he flooded the condom with his seed. Kevin started to moan loudly as he started to shoot. Thankfully they had put down a towel beforehand. Pulling out, Edd carefully pulled the condom off and threw it into the trash. He made note to empty the can in the morning. Together they folded the towel and put it into Edd's dirty clothes basket. Each slipped on their underwear and eagerly got under the covers. Kevin was holding Edd into his chest, his breathing starting to slow down.

"Edd. Thank you for tonight. It was wonderful."

"You're welcome Kevin. Maybe it'll happen more often." Kevin could feel Edd smile into his chest.

"I definitely think so. Can I ask you something?"

"Fire away pretty boy."

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

Edd froze and thought about it. Kevin's hopes were quickly sinking when Edd didn't respond.

"Yes Kevin, I will be your boyfriend. But on one condition."

"And what's that?"

"You gotta take me out on a proper date. Deal?"

"Deal." the redhead said gleefully.

They sighed as they readied themselves for sleep.

What seemed like only minutes, the two boys were awakened from their slumber.

"Eddward Vincent. What on Earth is going on here?"

The two boys look at each other, then to Eddward's mother.

"Good morning mother. This is my boyfriend, Kevin. Kevin, this is my mother. The day was going to be a long one.


End file.
